


Booklovers

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

Four boys sauntered down the corridors, laughing and talking loudly. The two loudest, James and Sirius walk in the front, followed closely by Peter who's desperately trying to be included in the conversation. Remus lagged behind, not at all interested in what they were saying, his mind was somewhere else...

"Moony, c'mon." The brown haired boy looked up at the sound of his friend's voice and gives an encouraging smile. 

"Go ahead, there's a book I want to borrow before dinner." 

Sirius Black rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. "Moony and his damn books." The others chuckle as they walk off toward the great hall. 

Remus turns the other way and nearly collides with a girl. There's a scream and a yelp followed by the sound of heavy items crashing to the ground. 

"I am _so_ sorry!" The Hufflepuff girl apologises, going red with embarrassment as she scrambles about to retrieve her fallen books. "It's my fault I was too busy reading to watch where I was going!" 

"The fault is entirely mine." He reassures the Y/H/C haired girl with a sweet smile. 

"Ah that's a lie but I appreciate it." She smiles, eyes twinkling in amusement. Her books are now back in the safety of her arms and Remus' bag is hanging off his shoulder again. 

"What's your name?" He asks, wanting to know more about this pretty girl with the shocking Y/E/C eyes. 

She looks amused as she responds. "Y/N. And you're Remus." 

"How do you know that? We haven't met before have we?" 

"In all technicalities we haven't, we have Herbology together." 

"I feel a right git saying this but I've never noticed you." He confesses, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"We Hufflepuffs blend in." She winks and starts walking in the direction Remus' friends have gone. "We also eat a lot so I'll be off to dinner now. Seeya around, Remus." 

"Nice to officially meet you, Y/N." He calls and continues his journey to the library, a smile lingering on his lips long after she's gone. 

Remus arrives at the library in good spirits, eager to borrow that book and head right off to a delicious meal. 

But when he found where he'd left the book that morning, it was missing. He checked the shelves and even asked the formidable Ms Pince about the book but she informed him that it had been borrowed not two hours ago. 

Determined not to leave empty handed he asked if the book he'd looked for last week was returned yet. The librarian fixed him with her usual strict glare before consulting her records. "Yes, it was returned early this morning." 

He borrowed the book, spirits lifting already, and made his way to dinner. 

== 

 

"Did you find your book?" Peter asks when Remus joined his friends at dinner. Most of the school was already there and dinner was in full swing. Loud happy voices filled the room. The smell of dozens of delicious meals washed over Remus as he sat down.

The brunet shakes his head. "Someone already borrowed it." 

"Oh _Godric_ alert the pigs! Someone's stolen Moony's book!" Sirius gasps in mock horror which earns him an appreciative laugh from James, who's seated beside him. 

"Shove off you bastards, I got a different one instead." He sighs, knowing full well they would never quite understand his appreciation for books. 

It's then that his eyes wander to the Hufflepuff table and fall on a familiar mess of Y/H/C hair and he wonders if Y/N would appreciate books like he does. 

== 

 

Later that evening the Marauders are in their dorm room preparing for bed, Remus is the first in bed, eager to get started on his book. 

He opens to the first page and sees the list of people who've borrowed the book before him and one name jumps out at him, as it always does. 

'Y/L/N' written in neat handwriting.  

"Oi lads, it's that bloody Y/L/N again." He announces, staring at the signature in wonder. For the past few months he's been noticing that nearly every book he's borrowed or read has had that same damn initial. "Whoever this person is, they have impeccable taste in literature." 

" _Who_?" James groans, face buried in his pillow. 

"Y/L/N, that person who always borrows the same books I do before I've borrowed it." 

"So?" Sirius questions, not getting the significance of one name. 

"It's a big deal for bookworms, to have someone else like the same books as you it's like they're married already." Peter snickers, being the last one to clamber into bed. 

"Y/L/N... I swear I've heard that name before." Sirius mutters, staring at the ceiling in thought. It's only moments later that his soft snores begin resonating through the darkened room. 

Much to the humour of the other boys. "It's like the second he starts using his brain it just dies." Remus says with a laugh before pulling the curtains around his bed shut so that he can read without bothering the others. 

== 

 

The following Saturday finds the young werewolf seated alone in the library, reading his new book in peace. 

"That's a good book." A voice comments, bringing the boy back into his surroundings. Remus looks up, ready to scold the person for interrupting him only to see that girl again, Y/N. 

"You know it?" He asks curiously, all annoyance forgotten the moment those soft lips stretched out into a brilliant smile. 

"Yeah, read it not too long ago, it's really good." She moves to sit in the chair beside him. "Mind if I join you? The other spots are taken." 

"N-no, go ahead." He says, trying his best not to stare at every small detail on her face. He really wants to know this girl, not scare her off. 

"Thanks." And the conversation ends as she opens her own book and the two read in blissful silence the only thing to be heard is the occasional turning of a page or a few quiet chuckles from time to time. 

Until "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Remus cries in outrage, resisting the urge to fling the book across the room. "IT CAN'T END THERE!" 

Y/N giggles, a beautiful melodic sound. "Ah, so you've finally gotten there. I was waiting for that." 

"There has to be more!" He panics. "There's so much left unanswered!" 

"That's all there is, trust me, I asked Madam Pince." 

"…..Complete horse shit." The boy mutters with a scowl. 

"I know." She replies, equally as annoyed. "The author may be a genius but his endings are _dreadful_." 

They delve into a conversation about the boom, not noticing as other students begin trickling from the library, too engrossed in their words. 

With every laugh and small gesture Remus finds himself more and more entranced with this girl. 

"Awh man, I'm so hungry." She announces after a very intense discussion about Charles Dickens. "When's lunch?" 

Remus checks his wristwatch and blanches at the time. "About an hour ago." 

"Oh Merlin we missed lunch." She pouts, stomach rumbling loudly and Remus is struck with an idea. 

"Well, I know how to get into the kitchen? Wanna go steal some snacks?" 

Her eyes light up and she nods animatedly. "You are officially my favourite person." 

They gather up their things, Remus offering to carry Y/N's bag as he only has a book with him, and he leads her toward the kitchens. 

"Wait but this is…. This leads to the Hufflepuff common room." She says in confusion. 

"Do you really think you should be telling me that?" He smirks. 

"It's okay, I trust you." She responds casually, not noticing the slight blush in his cheeks. 

They come to a painting of a fruit bowl and Remus stops, making Y/N give him a questioning gaze. 

"We're here." 

She looks around, seeing nothing but an empty corridor with a few paintings splayed about the place. No trace of a kitchen or any passage or doorway in sight. "Very funny Remus." 

He simply smiles and reaches toward the painting, giving the pear a tickle. 

Y/N watches in disbelief as the pear laughs and morphs into a green doorknob and the painting itself becomes a doorway. 

"Whoa…." She whispers, pushing the door open to reveal a large high ceilinged room cluttered with pots and pans and dishes. Small creatures in rags are bustling around preparing dinner and cleaning up the remains of lunch. The room is filled with sounds of metal clanks, cutlery being scraped on plates, scrubbing of pots, bubbling of sauces and soup and the strange creatures talking animatedly. 

A great mix of delicious, mouth watering smells engulfs the pair and Y/N is practically drooling. 

"This is…" She can't find the right word for it as she gazes at the room in awe. 

"Magic?" He suggests with a laugh, taking her hand and leading her toward one of four large tables in the centre of the room. 

"It's like the great hall!" She exclaims. 

"It's directly underneath it, they lay all the food out and use their magic to bring it right upstairs." 

"They? What are they?" 

"House elves, Hogwarts would be nothing without them." 

At that moment the elves finally notice them and a small cluster swarms toward them excitedly. 

Y/N shrieks, not knowing if these strange creatures are deadly or friendly, and hides behind Remus. She peeks out around his shoulder and watches as they come to a stop before them, wide grins and their big eyes gazing up at them happily. 

"Hello," Remus speaks cheerfully. "I'm Remus and this is Y/N. We're friends of James Potter?" 

The elves erupt into excited bubbly chatter at the name drop. "Friends of Master Potter are always welcome here." One of them says and they come forward, taking the two by their hands and leading them to the tables. 

"We missed lunch and were wondering if we could get a few sandwiches or something? Nothing big just a snack to get us through til dinner." Y/N asks as they pull her along, not wanting to be a bother to these hardworking elves. 

They all chatter at the same time again and Remus can only catch snippets of what they're saying. 

"Chicken sandwich with…." 

"Some sausages and gravy…." 

"….Cauldron cakes…" 

They're planted opposite each other and in a flurry of movement plates are set before them followed by platters of sandwiches and small cakes and tarts, a dish of bacon and one with sausages, a pitcher pf pumpkin juice and a small gravy boat. 

"How do they do that so quickly…" Y/N wonders in awe as the elves go back to their original tasks, bouncing about happily. 

== 

 

After their late lunch the two find themselves aimlessly wandering the grounds, talking about everything and nothing. 

They have no destination in mind as they walk along the shore of the black lake. 

There are a few other students dotted about the place but they pay no mind to the pair. 

"You should've seen their faces when McGonagall caught them." Remus laughed as he finished his recount of one of James and Sirius' pranks gone wrong. 

"Your friends sound crazy." She said with a laugh. "I'm almost scared of what they'll do next." 

"Ah they're not so bad." He shrugs dismissively as he looks down at the girl, not missing how his heart beat speeds up when she meets his gaze. "What are your friends like?" 

She grins excitedly, it's obvious how much she cares for them. 

"They're amazing, Y/F/N is absolutely wild. She's a Slytherin but we met on the train in first year so we've been friends since then. She's always standing up for me and she's _hilarious_." 

As he watches her go off on a tangent talking about her best friend he can't help but admire how passionate she gets, the way her eyes crinkle as she laughs, the hand gestures she does to emphasise the story she's telling, the way her lips move to form the words he seemed to hang off. 

"Screw it." He mutters and grabs her face gently. 

"Wh-" Her exclamation is cut off by his lips meeting hers in a soft, almost cautious, kiss. 

His nerves skyrocket when she makes no move to reciprocate the kiss but they vanish when her soft lips move against his. 

Her hands come up to tangle in his hair, tugging slightly in a way that drives him crazy. 

_She_ drives him crazy. 

Their mouths break apart and he rests his forehead against hers, both of them catching their breaths and blushing madly as his hands drop to her hips. 

"Sorry… for uh." 

"Attacking my lips?" She jokes, rubbing her nose against his and stepping away. "It's cool, you're kinda cute." 

"That was really… not like me." He bumbles awkwardly. "I-you just- you're really pretty." 

"Remus!" Y/N stops him, blushing profusely and taking his hand. "It's fine, I wouldn't mind doing that again some time." 

"OI! Y/L/N!" A girl's voice calls from up near the castle. 

"Oh shoot." Y/N curses when she sees the person. "That's Y/F/N, we were supposed to study together." She looks back at the brown haired boy before her with a look of shock. 

"Y/L/N…. Oh Godric I can't believe this." 

"What?" She looks beyond confused. 

"Nothing." He reassures with a soft smile as he takes in the beautiful girl standing before him. "You're just incredible." 

 


End file.
